kai_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Where The Dimensions Fight Part 2
Plot Kai 13:"So do we give up now or..?" Kai:"We don't...We have to win." Kai 83:"Agreed, but why, a side from honor." (Kai looks to his future self.) Kai:"Yeah why?" Kai 200:"You will see." Kai:"Why can't you tell us right now?" Kai 200:"No it could end up blowing the world or something." Kai:"You aren't sure are you?" Kai 200:"No, I am not sure, in fact I don't remember this happening." Kai:"Weird." Zombie Kai:"Are we fighting or not?" (A hatch opens in the middle of the stage and the announcer comes out.) Announcer:"Are you ready!!! The first round will be amazing! Having Kai from Dimension 83 against Kai from Dimension 79." Kai:"Dimension who?" (A Cave Man Kai comes out, smashing the arena just by walking, he was oddly taller then all of the Kais there.) Kai 13:"What the.." (Again, random files appear for every team, containing base info about the enemies.) Kai:"He is from a dimension where Humans didn't evolve past the Homo Erectus stage." Kai 13:"I see...By the way what is a Homo Erectus?" Kai:"How do you not know this?" Kai 13 (Angry tone):"I don't go to school anymore ok?" Kai:"Eesh Ok ok." Announcer:"Please come to the arena!!" (Kai 83 goes up to the arena.) Kai 83:"And what are you suppose to be?" (Kai 87 just grunts.) Kai 83:"Ok let's just go." Announcer:"READY!?" Announcer:"It is hero time!" (They both slap their Alfatrix, and Kai 83 turns into an Unknown alien looking like a wolf with boxing gloves.) Kai:"Who is that one?" Kai 83:"Be-Wolf!" Kai 13:"Nice name!" Kai 200 -Thinking-:((Something fishy is going on..Why can't I remember any of this..)) Kai 200 -Thinking-:((Unless....)) Kai:"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to watch the fight?" Kai 200:"Hm? Yeah sorry." (The is now shown, Kai 83 is jumping arround while Kai 87 as Smash-A-Saur confused.) Be-Wolf:"The Final blow!" (He punches him rapidly he then falls, they both time out...) Kai 83:"That was easy..Kinda." Announcer:"Kai from the Main Dimension VS 100!!" Jokai:"Prepare..." Kai:"Whatever Joker wanna be." (They get into the arena and Joker Kai slaps his iAlfatrix and turns into Ray-Wind.) Kai:"Ok then.." (Kai tries to slap his Alfatrix but no matter what it doesn't work.) JokeWind:"Now I will be the Main Kai!" Kai:"That doesn't work like that but..Hey! I will die anyways." JokeWind:"FIRE!" Kai:"Oh no..." (He shoots a time beam at him, then Kai 200 jumps in.) Kai 200:"Nuke-Clear!!" (He stops the blast.) Nuke-Clear:"His Alfatrix isn't working, stop it." JokeWInd:"Why should I?" Nuke-Clear:"What is your plan?" JokeWind:"Plan? There is no plan only orders." Nuke-Clear:"What is happening.." (JokeWind Laughs.) Nuke-Clear:"Hmm.." (They all time out.) Kai 200:"Kai, something is goin-" (Closes up to a glass where behind it there is a shadowy figure.) Shadowy Figure:"Who told you to stop?" Shadowy Figure:"I am the founder of these games, there is no rule about Alfatrixes not working.." Kai 200:"So you'd let him die?" Kai:"Woah woah what the heck!!" Kai 83:"Hm..." Kai 13:"Who are you?" Shadowy Figure:"Shut up, can't you see many others haven't fought yet, everyone needs a turn." Kai 200:"Is there a rule about punching the founder?" Shadowy Figure:"Hm?" Kai:"Wait..." (Kai 200, 83 and 13 look at him as he reads the files.) Kai:"The rules are that only one timeline will survive...Paradox was wrong there were 3 more timelines, but they were erased..That was what he was trying to do." Kai 200:"Wait what?" Kai 13:"Why did they write that anyways?" Kai:"Look...It's a fan fiction it is not suppose to make sense." Kai 83:"Yes it is." Kai 13:"What?" Kai:"What what?" Kai 13:"Nevermind it." Kai 13:"Anyways what is going on I am so confused!!!" Kai:"Yeah I don't really know how to explain it..so.." Kai 83:"But you just did." Shadowy Figure:"Enough, I am tired of playing these little games! My plan was having all Kai's being slowly killed, but you are ruining it." Kai 83:"How are we ruining it?" Shadowy Figure:"You are messing with my nerves!!" Kai 13:"Ok again, how are we messing with your nerves.." Kai:"Guys I think you should shu-" Shadowy Figure:"I have got to control myself...Come on.." Kai:"At least answer me one question." Shadowy Figure:"Ok...Proceed to asking the question so we can move on, as you can see I am very busy dealing with rage problems right now." Kai:"Are you an Alternate me?" Shadowy Figure:"You will find out in time...After all, all of this already happened." Kai:"What?" Kai 200-Thinking-:"Weird, I'm starting wonder who he really is..." Kai:"Guys, I think it's enough, time to go all out!" Kai 13:"Wait is you Alfatrix working now?" Kai:"Let's see." Kai 200:"Ok then. Let's go." (Kai tries to slap his Alfatrix and as some small sparks come out turning him into a Gimlinopithecus.) Electrasquatch:"Electrasquatch?" Electrasquatch:"Ok then guys let's go." Mad Kai:"Hey we haven't fought yet! Don't be such cowards and fight us!" Kai 13:"I will deal with, you guys go ahead and try to figure out who the Shadowy Figure is before he destroys us all with some Doom Ray or something." Electrasquatch:"That would be a pretty bad cliche but ok." (Kai 13 slaps his Alfatrix and turns into a Petrosapien.) CrystalClear:"CRYSTALCLEAR!" Electrasquatch:"That name does sound good...darn it." CrystalClear:"Told 'ya." Mad Kai:"Enough of talkin'!" (He slaps his Alfatrix and turns into an Appoplexian.) Mad Tanger:"Prepare now." Kai 83:"Let's go quickly!" (They get into a door and some guards are there.) Electrasquatch:"Easy." (He destroys all of them by smashing them against the wall.) (Kai 200 gets closer to another door but there is some kind of scanner there.) Kai 200:"How do we get past this?" Electrasquatch:"Mov-" (He times out.) Kai:"Are you kidding me?" (Kai 200 uses a Galvanic Mechamorph/Vaxasaurian fusion and deactivates the scanner, there for opening the door, he then times out.) Kai:"That works to...I guess.." Kai 83:"Let's go." (They get pass the door and there is the figure behind the a giant chair.) Shadowy Figure:"Oh you are here." Kai:"Ok time to see who you really are." Shadowy Figure:"Why are you so interested in that?" Kai 83:"Yeah why?" Kai:"To be honest I don't know." Kai 200:"Because he wanted to kill us and let's admit it he is a shadowy figure, everyone wants to know how he looks like, plus in the future we don't get many of those." (Everyone just looks at him, until...) Kai:"Alrighty then." (Kai slowly walks up to him.) Kai:"So are you just going to stand there?" Shadowy Figure:"No. Are your friends?" (A noise is heard and as Kai turns back they are inside a net.) Shadowy Figure:"Don't try to transform, that absorbs the samples, it would be a waste of time." Kai:"Well you didn't got me!" Shadowy Figure:"Why would I want to?" Shadowy Figure:"Guards!" (Some portals open and different two Vaxasaurians come out.) Kai:"What the...Not even asking." (He slaps the Alfatrix and turns into Blazest.) Blazest:"Ok this won't be enough." (He slaps it again and turns into Ultimate Blazest.) Blazest (Ultimate):"Ok now we are good to go." (The Vaxasaurians attack but he ,barely dodges and blasts them.) Shadowy Figure:"Hm...Ok it is time." (The Figure slaps his Alfatrix and the two Vaxasaurians evolve.) Blazest (Ultimate):"What the-" (They punch him and he is knocked out.) (Kai slowly wakes up.) Kai:"W-where am I?" (He looks around and he is inside a cage with his friends.) Kai 13:"Good you woke up." Kai:"Ok what is happening?" Kai 83:"He has caged many of us, he will erase us later, apparently Joker Kai and the Figure have some kind of alliance or deal I don't know." Kai:"Oh I see, did you guys figure out who he is?" Kai 13:"Nope." Kai:"He did have an Alfatrix, but it didn't transform him but the guards.." (Jokai appears.) Jokai:"Enjoying your stay?" Kai:"Grr...You'll see.." Jokai:"You can't do anything right now." Kai:"Hmmm...Can't I?" Kai:"So how does the cage work?" Jokai:"It's linked to my watch whenever you transform the sample is taken and transferred here." (Kai closes up to Jokai's Alfatrix.) Kai:"Oh really? Hey Alfatrix!" **Alfatrix (D.100):Voice accepted, please insert commands.** Jokai:"What are you doing?" Kai:"What Ben once told me to do if I was in danger against Saru, but sense we became friends there wasn't much use...But now? Oh god you are screwed." Kai 200:"Smart move..." Kai 13:"What is he doing?" Kai 200:"You'll see." Kai:"Code-1020-Auto-1010-Destruction 0000, timer set: 5 seconds." **Alfatrix (D.100):Code accepted starting countdown.** Jokai:"W-what are you doing?" **Alfatrix (D.100):3** (Kai laughs.) Kai:"Oh you will see." Jokai:"CANCEL CANCEL!" **Alfatrix (D.100):Code was not accepted.** (Jokai's Alfatrix explodes and the cages all open.) Jokai:"Grrr..." *Shadowy Figure -Over speaker-:"You failed...You had one mission...Fool, now you are no use." Jokai:"Wait please!" (Some Chronosapien guards come over and erase him, they then go after the other Kais.) Kai 83:"Not a chance!" (He slaps his Alfatrix and becomes a Necrofriggian and freezes them.) NecroFreeze:"There now we really need to hurry and go all out!" (Kai slaps his Alfatrix and turns into Speedster.) Speedster:"Keep them busy, I will take care of mystery guy over there, alone." Kai 200:"Wait, let me go with you." Speedster:"No, the Kais need your help, I will see you guys!" (He runs into the Figures office.) Speedster:"Ok, no tricks now, come on." Shadowy Figure:"Ok then...If you really want to know who I am..." (He reveals himself being Kai 200.) Speedster:"You! Wait but you- down there- what!!" Kai 200 (?):"I am your true future version of you, fool." Speedster:"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Kai 200 (?):"I was not, the beam would simply take you to an unknown dimension." Speedster:"But then you wouldn't exist." Kai 200 (?):"Wrong again. That is what happened to me, and it was beneficial, I managed to discover all of the Alfatrix's secrets and conquer the place,until Jokai found me." Kai 200 (?):"Then...I conquered his timeline as well, turned him evil, the past I always wanted, the "good memories where interfering my conquering quest when I was at Jokai's timeline, I had to assure my route would be the true one, that Kai over there is another possible future version where I didn't take you to the Unknown Dimension, that's why it he didn't remember any of this, becase I didn't exist in his timeline, what I mean is that in his past, the tournament didn't happen." Kai 200:"Then I took the name of..."The Conqueror". Conqueror:"I didn't want to know that because Paradox would certainly know about my...past, your past." Conqueror:"He still thinks that Kai over there is your true future." (Kai returns to his Human form.) Kai:"What...But...Then.." Conqueror:"Just accept your future and let me take you..." Kai:"Liar...Then why didn't any of the other Dimension were killed off?" Conqueror:"Simply because after I got you, Paradox and Ben came to stop me, but I already took care of that, I closed any connection to outer Timelines or Dimensions." Kai:"You...You..Then...Grr..." Conqueror:"I thought so." (He slaps his Alfatrix and the Chronosapien Guards appear.) Conqueror:"Did I mention that I can now control those who I transform? Heck did I even mention I could transform other people? Yeah, that is the power you will get if you don't resist." Kai:"Ok, that takes the fun out of it." Kai:"And I will not accept this future!" (He slaps his Alfatrix and turns into a Sumbrian.) Shakuma:"SHAKUMA!" Conqueror:"What? This didn't happen!" (Shakuma manipulates his shadow and he throws the guards around the room.) Shakuma:"Now...I think it is time you see your true past." (He goes up to him.) Conqueror:"What are you doing!!??" Shakuma:"I am going to show you my memories, so you can remember who you were." Conqueror:"No way!" (He punches a button.) Conqueror:"Now you can't escape the Arena will be destroyed now!!" Shakuma:"Fool..." (He looks directly at the Conqueror and traps him in his worst nightmare, his past.) Conqueror:"No...no..." (The door opens and Kai 200 appears.) Kai 200:"We've got to go else we will be stuck here forever!!" Shakuma:"Got it!" (He touches the Conqueror's Alfatrix and activates portals for all Kais.) (Kai times out and as the arena is crumbling, every Kai is screaming and running to their portals.) Kai 13:"Oh Kai here you are!" Kai 83:"Took 'ya long enough." Kai:"Wait is that guy naked?" Kai (Dimension 34):"AAAHHH!" Kai 13:"Are our Dimensions the only Dimensions who actually make sense." Kai:"'Guess so." (As the Conqueror's place is destroyed, from some pieces of rock he comes up, injured.) Conqueror:"This isn't over..." Kai:"Guys go! I will take care of him!" Kai 13:"But-" Kai:"Now!" Kai 83:"Come one!" (They get into the portals.) (Kai slaps his Alfatrix and turn into FireCracker.) (The Conqueror turns into a Pyronite as well.) (They both do a fire beam clash.) FireCracker:"I can't...take this anymore.." (He doesn't take the hit and faints.) FireCracker:"Not again-" (He is slowly waking up again.) Kai:"P-paradox?" Paradox:"Why yes." Kai:"Where is everybody?" Paradox:"The Conqueror escaped as well as every other Kai." Kai:"Good..." Paradox:"Time to go home." Kai:"Finally I am super tired!!" (A portal opens.) Paradox:"Shall we?" Kai:"Heck 'ya I really need a shower!" THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *TBA Minor Events *TBA Characters *TBA Villains *TBA Aliens Used *Shakuma (Debut) *TBA Galery Be-WolfC.png|Be-Wolf Trivia * All of the Aliens used in this episode have their S1 look. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes